Sweet Revenge
by Tronnie
Summary: Kazuki wants revenge for Ban's constant insults and teams up with Hevn to do it! Humor, Yaoi, may contain spoilers   first GB fic.  Please R&R!


It had been a while since then but Kazuki was still angry. Ban's words still buzzed in his head from that day at the hospital. That had really been the last straw, because that arrogant boy had been subtly insulting him from the first time they'd met. And now payback was all he could think of as his made his way to the Honky-Tonk cafe and stormed in.

Natsume's cheerful greeting fell on deaf ears as he glared around at the shop, snapping his eyes towards the bar at the sound of his name. Hevn was sitting on a stool, looking at him. Her gaze almost matched his and then he remembered that she had reasons to be mad at Ban too. He had underappreciated her as a mediator too many times. She would understand.

"They're not here, Kazu-kun, they went back to that beach because they had nothing to do today."

Kazuki sat down beside her, and when he had told her what he wanted to do, she just grinned.

"Well, Kazuki, I think I have an even better idea if you really want to get back at him. And don't worry," she added at his look, "just being able to help you with this will be revenge enough for me."

Ban sat at the table of a small café on the beach, Ginji had long since left with the first girl that offered him food. But Ban wasn't complaining: from where he sat he had quite a lovely view of many scantly-clad girls running around on the beach in front of him. He grinned to himself and blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Um, excuse me…"

Ban turned when he heard a tentative voice from behind, and what he saw made his heartbeat both race and stop completely at the same time. Standing merely three feet away was the hottest girl he had ever seen in his life. No, even in his dreams. He choked and made a move to push up his glasses as a cover to check for a nosebleed.

The girl was tall and elegant; her long brown hair was loosely pulled back and swept down well below her waist. Her face was round and soft with gorgeous doe eyes that sparkled like amber in sunlight. And then his eyes moved down her body to re-analyze what he had ravaged at first sight. She was pale and soft looking with a tiny sleeveless shirt that was tied in the middle with a big knot and stopped just high enough to show almost all of her stomach. She was also wearing the absolute tiniest mini skirt Ban had ever seen. He shifted in his chair, but swore to himself when he noticed that she had seen.

"Um, hi, I'm Kuzi, and I noticed you're alone here. Mind if I join you?"

Ban grinned in his own wolfish way, loving how cute she was and how easy this was going to be.

Sure enough, within the next twenty minutes, Ban found himself on Kuzi's bed and Kuzi herself sprawled on top of him. He grinned and ran his fingers through her long hair as she purred against his neck. He ran his hands along her back as she kissed up the side of his neck to his jaw line.

She ran her fingers along his bare chest and, just as Ban thought that her hands were surprisingly calloused, she erased the though with a twist of his nipple. He moaned and grinned into her hair. He looked down at her tiny frilly panties, covered with a little lacey skirt thing, and slipped his hand under the fabric…and froze.

Amber eyes gazed down into horrified blue ones as Kuzi pulled up into a sitting position.

"Uh-oh, you weren't seeing a dream, were you, Ban-kun? Hmm, it seems you've had a rather rude awakening from it…"

Ban was still speechless, gazing up in terror at the person on top of him. He did have the sense, however, to withdraw his hand and shrink as far away as he could with out falling off the bed.

"Oh my God…oh my God…you're a GUY??!!"

Kuzi laughed, "Of course. You mean you don't recognize me? Here, let me help you." He held up a small, shining bell between his fingers. Defying all physics, Ban's eyes got even bigger.

"Kazuki??"

Kazuki smiled pleasantly and got up off the bed. He pulled on a robe and then turned to glare at the man still petrified on the bed.

"This is for all the harassment you've given me Miduo Ban. You called me a cross dresser. You wanted cross dresser? Well you got it."

He finished wrapping his hair and attached his bells. Then he turned back to Ban and smiled grimly.

"Oh, and Ban, not that I want to keep you on _pins and needles_, but I've got boyfriend back home who's not gonna be very happy to hear how I've been so _perversely_ _molested_…"

With that, Kazuki turned and left without another word, feeling a lot better. He had never been one for revenge, but sometimes, some people just deserved it!

This was my first GeBackers fic, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
